


Secret Santea - Phracktus Interruptus

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: For the lovely Inzannatea ( @zannatea23 ) , who makes me laugh and is so generous to the MFMM fandom.A little special tea and some Phracktus Interruptus.





	Secret Santea - Phracktus Interruptus

Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson sat at his desk, his head leaning on his left hand, and continued to frown at the impossible mounds of paperwork spread across his desk. Although he appreciated his officer's dedication to filling out the reports properly and in detail, as he had trained them, perhaps they had become a little too enthusiastic with the desire to please. 

Terse reports with numerous grammatical and spelling mistakes was almost preferable to the verbose and floridly filled pages that were presently threatening to drown him. A twist on an old adage came to mind - why use 50 words when 500 would do. It would seem another round of instruction, regarding the finer points of paring their words and still retaining the salient points of an investigation, was required. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jacks eyes drifted to the lower right hand corner of his desk, currently empty, as if hopeful thoughts could conjure up a certain raven haired lady, bedecked in feathers and furs, who would help him shake off his malaise. The lady in question had many wonderful qualities which Jack admired greatly, unfortunately doing paperwork was not one of them and she would be of no use what so ever of alleviating his current situation. That said, her presence would certainly cheer him. He blinked slowly, however the desk remained unadorned

Reaching for the next report on the top in his in-tray, he flipped it open and groused inwardly at the number of pages contained within. 

Suddenly he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a tingle travelled up his neck to behind his ears. He shivered as he looked up and waited for it. At first all that could be heard was the usual muffled noises coming from the station lobby and then - there it was. The sound of an powerful engine, a low growl at first and then the rising crescendo ending in a thundering roar before the heavy squeal of brakes. Jack waited for the slam of the motorcar door then counted precisely 14 steps that encompassed the journey from the illegally parked motorcar to City South's front door, the cheery call out to the constable on the desk, the squeak of the swinging door, the footsteps as she appeared at his door, the glide to the corner of his desk and the perch.

“Hello Jack”

“Miss Fisher.” on this occasion he did not have it in him to appear impassive or questioning at the interruption as he clearly desired it and besides he missed her. The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective was looking ravishing as usual in a velvet maroon coat with white fur collar and a matching straw hat festooned with flowers. And she had come bearing a food hamper, his bad mood was quickly dissipating.

“I thought you could use a break Inspector, you have been working far too hard of late. And you haven't been eating properly. My dining room and parlour have been very lonely, not to mention my breakfast table.” She eyed him meaningfully as she dispensed with her gloves. Then she spied the number of case files heaped upon his desk and remarked further, “Doesn't look like you are making much head way, either.”

 

“Well, if my partner did her share of the paperwork, I would be able to arrive at Wardlow at a decent hour where I could partake of Mr. Butler's fine cuisine and your good whisky.” He leaned back in his chair and returned her meaningful glance.

“Don't be like that, Jack,” she said blithely, “My job is to find the perpetrators and yours is to make sure the evidence is impeachable. “ She gave him her full wattage smile.

Now he was annoyed again. “I don't recall agreeing to that arrangement. Or any arrangement at all for that matter.”

“Don't be so grumpy ... you must be hungry. I've brought you a veritable feast and Mr. B included this thermos for you.“ Jack sat upright at that and licked his lips. Forever lamenting the deplorable tea at City South, Jack had found an ally in Mr. Butler, who had taken pity and experimented with a number of special tea blends until he had found one that Jack was one: willing to sell his soul for and two: disinclined to share.

The man is a genius, Jack thought. Surprisingly they had managed to keep their little subterfuge between themselves, not even the esteemed detective skills of Phryne's had sussed them out.

As she started to hand the thermos to Jack she noted the glee in his expression and eyed him suspiciously. “Just what is so special about this thermos that has you so excited? Is it some sort of special cocktail?” She went to unscrew the the top. Jack quickly lunged forward and plucked it from her hands.

“That is nothing for you to be concerned about.” The inspector placed the thermos on the side of the desk away from her. Well, that was like waving a red rag in front of Phryne, she would not let this mystery go unsolved. 

She stood languidly and slunk over to stand beside him, lightly brushing her elegantly stockinged knee against his. Jack gaze fell to her lovely knee and then moved slowly upwards to take in all her considerable assets, her curves and furs and ruffles. Those full red lips, laughing aquamarine eyes and glossy black hair. He mentally shook himself; it would be a tactical error to let himself be distracted in this important battle of wits. 

Too late - with a whiff of French perfume she had managed to lean across him and had her hand on the thermos and triumph in her eyes.

“Not so fast.” He quickly regained his senses, closed his hand on hers and then leaning in, whispered his lips over the exposed skin of her neck. Phryne almost purred then pursed her lips. “Not playing fair, Jack.”

He paused and gave her that look that said: when it comes to not playing fair she really had no leg to stand on and the word hypocrisy came to mind. Continuing to trail kisses along her jaw and nibbling an ear lob he gently removed the thermos from her grasp and lifted it over his head so she could not reach it. Another tactical error, Phryne took the opportunity to hike her skirt, straddle his lap, making sure she ground down forcefully, and was soon all over him. The flask dropped to the floor as he unsuccessfully tried to defend himself and then they found other uses for their hands. Several minutes later there were two very hot and bothered detectives sitting in his chair, trying and failing to remember that this was a police station.

It was at that moment that Senior Constable Hugh Collins and his wife Dorothy knocked and entered through the office door. “Miss, have you finished.... your... ,“ Dot trailed off at the sight of the tableau before her and dropped her eyes quickly, although she doubted she would soon forget the sight of her employer draped all over the Inspector, Phryne’s lipstick now mostly transferred to his face. The supposedly responsible older adults in the room stared back, he red faced, she amused. 

With wide eyed innocence Phryne ventured, “I was just ...”, she fought to come up with anything remotely plausible in this particular moment. “Almost done, I'll meet you outside in a minute Dot, thank you.” The Collinses retreated without further ado. Jack and Phryne turned back to stare at each other, they had been here before a few times and quite frankly were fooling no-one about the nature of their relationship. 

Phryne carefully extracted herself from his person, smiled wickedly as she straightened her clothing and hat, and then proceeded to try and help him do the same. When she attempted to straighten a certain area of this trousers his hand shot down and he smirked, “Enough, Miss Fisher, I think you have had your fun." 

“I was just reaching for your handkerchief,” she simpered. He allowed her to dip into his pocket and withdraw said item, all the while fixing her with a stern pair of stunning blue eyes. “You have thoroughly traumatized my Constable and your assistant - again - and I will not be able to look them in eye for the foreseeable future.”

She proceeded to gently wipe evidence of their debauchery from his face.

“We shall have to continue this investigation tonight,” she said, “will you be finished up here in time to join me for dinner?”

“I have every hope of being at Wardlow in time for a cocktail before dinner, now on your way so that I may get some semblance of work done today.” He kissed her forehead affectionately, thanked her for the hamper and resumed his chair. Phryne gave him a rather fond look, gathered her bag and gloves and headed to the door.

“Ah... Miss Fisher”

She turned to find him sitting expressionless at his desk, right arm raised and making a beckoning motion with the middle and index finger of his beautiful hand. She had the decency to appear chagrined, slowly withdrew his thermos from the front of her coat and placed it on his desk.

“Until later, Inspector, and I _shall_ get the secret of the thermos out of you eventually you know. Perhaps before breakfast. “

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
